1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the use of portable electronic devices has increased with the rapid development of communication and computer industries. Rechargeable secondary batteries are widely used as power sources of portable electronic devices.
In a secondary battery, an electrode assembly may be accommodated in an outer case. Secondary batteries may be classified into, e.g., pouch and can types, according to their outer cases. Can type secondary batteries may be further classified into, e.g., cylinder and prismatic types, according to the shape of the cans. Generally, a prismatic secondary battery includes an electrode assembly, a prismatic can housing the electrode assembly, a cap assembly configured to close an opening of the can, and an insulating case disposed in the can to insulate the electrode assembly and the cap assembly.